1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface stripping apparatus, and more particularly, to a device for stripping material, such as a tile covering, from a floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years tools and machines have been developed for removing material, such as old tiles, floor covering and roofing from flat surfaces, usually for the purpose of placing the surface in a condition for receiving a new covering. For example, most floor covers, such as vinyl floor tiles have a limited life in relation to the floor structure, or it simply becomes desirable to lay new tile to give a fresh appearance, and before a new covering can be laid, the old tiles must be removed.
There is shown in Canadian Patent No. 105,621, dated June 4, 1907, to Kelling, a relatively simple structure for scrapping a floor surface, the structure including a wheeled truck having a push handle and carrying a fixed blade which is brought into a working position by the user tilting the truck. Latter developments, such as those shown in Canadian Patents No. 935,283, Oct. 16, 1973, to Blackwell; No. 1,062,910, Sept. 25, 1979, to Anderson; and No. 1,097,856, Mar. 24, 1981, to Schlemmer; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,614,380, Sept. 30, 1986, to Allen; and 4,668,017, May 26, 1987, to Peterson et al., have been of much more complex and expensive structures including, for example, a framework carrying a rotatable, oscillatory, or otherwise driven blade or brush structure, together with a drive motor or engine mounted on the framework. There exists, however, the need for a much less costly stripping device, having low maintenance requirements, and which will provide an effective stripping operation.